1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats capable of being mounted in a vehicle, and more particularly, relates to vehicle seats in which side holders of the left-hand and right-hand sides are integrally formed with a seat back. Methods of manufacturing such seats also are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Nos. H2-66200 and S64-71535 disclose related designs and techniques for constructing a seat that can be mounted in an industrial vehicle such as a forklift. According to the teachings of H2-66200, a seat is constructed as shown in FIG. 10. On the both the left-hand and right-hand side of a seat back 2, side portions 4 and 5 are formed to project forward. Each side portion 4 and 5 has a curved surface from a backrest portion 3 of the seat back 2.
According to the teachings of S64-71535, a seat is designed and constructed as shown in FIG. 11. Mount portions 8 and 9 are attached to a seat back 7 and a frame 10 is formed by bending a metal pipe attached to the mount portions 8 and 9, so that side supports 13 are formed.
With respect to seat 1 of FIG. 10, although the seat back 2 supports the upper body of a passenger with both the back 3 and side portions 4 and 5, the passenger easily sticks the seat back 2 in place(s) where his body is in contact with the seat back 2 if the passenger remains seated for many hours.
On the other hand, with respect to the seat of FIG. 11, the sticking problem is reduced as a result of the space that is created between the seat back 7 and the frame 10, because the passenger's body closely contacts seat 6 at fewer positions than seat 1. However, the arms and body of the passenger will directly contact the metallic portion of the frame 10, which contact can be painful for the passenger, especially when the passenger must remain seated for a prolonged period of time. Further, vehicle seats constructed according to the teachings of S64-71535 are known to deteriorate with use.